The Addition
by MissScaryKitty
Summary: Poison is the last addition to Team X. After she finds out Stryker has been experimenting on prisoners will Poison feel the moral obligation to retaliate or continue on the current path in order to save her life? X-MenOrigins Gambit/OC lots of Victor too
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. The only thing that's mine is Poison. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW.

Chapter 1:

"Our femme fetal is reading again," Wade announced to the whole plane. "You know, that makes you look _so_ sexy." He said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Poison looked up from her book, somewhat annoyed upon hearing swordsman's comment.

"Why do you give a shit; do you even know _how_ to read?" She asked with a perfectly arched eyebrow cocked. A couple of the guys, Victor in particular, grinned at the woman's response.

"Sure, I can tie my shoes too; learned that one yesterday." Wade said cheerfuly as he wiped off the blood on his swords.

"Amazing," the woman said flatly while returning to her book.

"Better watch what you say Wade, you keep teasing her and the girl'll raise all kinds of hell for you." Logan warned.

"Sure, raise hell, among _other_ things." Wade quipped with a smirk.

"Fuck you," Poison said not taking her eyes off her book.

"No thank you, fucking a chick with a compound worse than the AIDs virus floating through her veins doesn't strike me as attractive. To be honest, I'd feel safer boning a German crack whore."

Logan leaned forward in his seat ready to smack the shit out of him but Poison beat him to it by chucking her book at Wade, hitting him hard in the forehead.

"You're a sexist pig Wade you know that?" John called from the front of the plane.

"Ma'ma taught her boy well John." Wade replied quickly.

Zero picked up the book that fell between him and the swordsman and emotionlessly handed it back to Poison, not taking his eyes off of the task of cleaning his gun.

Logan leaned his head between his knees as if he were going to throw up again. They had just left for a small village in Nigeria not but two hours away from where they were with the rock Stryker was so keen on getting. So not only was his stomach uneasy from the plane ride but he had a mounting feeling of uneasiness about Stryker's motives regarding that chunk of metal.

"So it's startin' up again flyboy?" John asked, referring to Logan's nausia.

"Ug, and it's only been thirty minutes," Logan moaned.

"You still going to refuse to take that bucket I offered earlier? I mean seriously, I don't want you spewing chunks everywhere."

Logan waved John off, trying to concentrate on anything other than his gut at the moment.

"If he's going to throw up I might as well sedate him," Poison said with a shrug. Pushing herself to the edge of the bench she took off one of her black calfskin gloves.

"One taste and you'll be out like a light." She said holding her hand out to him. A curious purple tinted gel covered the tips of her fingers. Logan shrunk back slightly,

"I'm good thanks."

A sly smile spread across her face as she sensed his uneasiness.

"Afraid?" She teased, her hand still lingering in front of him.

"Not particularly, but I tend to make a point of not voluntarily ingesting poison."

"Come on Logan, it won't kill you. Only my blood can do that," she said while rubbing the violet, gel-like poison between her fingers.

"Good to know." Logan nodded while resting his elbows on his knees.

Victor then called out from the back of the plane,

"You forgot to tell him about the part where he'll be puking his guts out after he wakes up."

"Looks like someone read my resume," she said over the hum of the engine with a humored grin.

"Just curious I guess." Victor responded leaning back into his seat and closing his eyes.

John looked down the line at Victor and said,

"Hey man, if I ever catch you reading my file I'll kick your ass."

Without opening his eyes, Victor grinned slightly and let out a chuckle,

"Don't flatter yourself."

Wade suddenly turned his attention to the conversation,

"Oh, I don't think he's interested in you John. Looks like you're going home alone tonight."

"Shut the fuck up man." John snapped.

Ignoring the little spat that was evolving between Wade and John, Poison leaned forward to meet Logan at eye level,

"Are you sure you're okay? The throwing up part's not as bad as he makes it seem."

Logan nodded,

"Thanks but no thanks. There's still the off chance I'll make it through this flight with my lunch intact."

Poison patted Logan on the shoulder then lightly pushed herself back in her seat. She gave him a little smile as she started to pull her glove back on,

"I just thought I'd offer anyway."

After hanging his head and resting his eyes a bit Logan looked around the plane from his doubled over position. His gaze fell on Agent Zero who was calmly cleaning his guns. Logan didn't like the kid. The guy never said much of anything. Perhaps it was because of his lack of humor- whatever it was he didn't like him. He noticed his brother Victor keenly eyeing Poison who was busy trying to find the place where she had left off in her book. Although his brother ogled almost every woman these days he could hardly blame him for looking Poison over. Her real name was Lynn. She was a blonde, gun toting vixen that put every Playboy Bunny cover model to shame. What's more was her body's system possessed a natural venom that could knock even the biggest heavyweight off his feet. In short, Poison was the perfect name for her. He lowered his eyes to John who was sitting next to him. He was tugging up his cowboy boots and brushing the dust off his pants. The guy was a true Texan boy, born and raised. He was perhaps the member on the team with the least amount attitude; however that wasn't saying much. His knack for teleporting was a little more than disturbing to watch. Every time Logan caught a glimpse of his skeleton flicker before his skin appeared he inwardly cringed. Then to his right there was Fred. He was built like a rock and was as dumb as a rock too. He could say the occasional funny comment but more often than not Logan and the others found themselves laughing at the guy rather than with him. Then of course there was Wade who was just bastardly and Bolt who could have solved the California energy crisis with a snap of his fingers. Suffice it to say, Stryker had put together a pretty fucked up team Logan thought, himself included of course.

Logan then began to think of his brother. He was getting worse every day. There were times when Logan would lay in his bed at night and compare himself to Victor. He prayed to god that what he found was that he was nothing like him. Ever since they joined Team X, Victor became more like an animal with the passing days. It was almost like Victor felt that Stryker gave him a license to kill. His brother was already trigger happy as it was, he didn't need somebody on the sidelines egging him on.

When Logan heard that Stryker was adding a woman to the team that's when he seriously thought about resigning. He remembered all of the terrible things his brother did in Nam. Nothing more was needed to be said about it. Logan would not stand for such behavior, not this time. He would force his brother and himself to quit the team if it meant avoiding such another disaster. It was only when he was told that the woman's whole lymph and circulatory system was made of pure poison that he felt he could breathe easily. However the woman's ability to protect herself didn't put out Logan's desire to leave the team. In fact it only grew stronger. There was something about her coming that got him thinking about the true purpose of Team X. The whole idea of putting together a group of individuals whose biggest talent was killing seemed like the creator only had mal intentions in mind when using it. The mission they were on at the moment seemed more wrong than any of the other red flags presented to him. For one thing they weren't putting down threats to the nation. It seemed more like they were running a personal errand for Stryker than protecting their country. 'What was it about that hunk of rock that Stryker could possibly want', Logan thought. Whatever the reason for retrieving it was, Logan felt like they were heading into a dark cloud.

Closing his eyes Logan leaned back in his seat exhausted. Thoughts such as Stryker and his brother plagued his mind before he fell into an uneasy sleep.

To be continued...

Hope you all like what you've read, there's more coming your way soon. Remember to review dear readers. Don't be that person who just reads and goes onto the next story (cause that person is annoying).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yes, I know and you know that I don't own shit so let's get the show rolling. Poison is mine by the way.

Chapter 2

Poison had been staring at the same spot next to the emergency exit door for the last fifteen minutes. All she wanted to do was close her eyes and go to sleep but restlessness kept her from it. It had been at least an hour and a half since take off; since then she had become bored out of her mind. There was nothing she could think to do but sit there and zone out. The others must have been feeling the effects of jetlag too because everyone seemed relatively quiet; even Wade kept his mouth shut.

"I want off this fucking plane," Poison groaned in frustration as she slouched down in her seat.

John looked over at her, and nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it," he said. "I'd give anything not to spend another minute on this damn thing."

"Well, I already found the exit door; think the plane has parachutes?" Poison asked with a grin.

John chuckled as he leaned back in his seat, pulling his cowboy hat down over his eyes to rest.

Poison let out a long inaudible sigh and laid her hands across her stomach. She watched them lazily as they rose and fell from her breathing. Her eyes flicked up to Logan who was still asleep in front of her. He looked tense even when he was sleeping, she thought. Logan wasn't the type of man who would have reason to regret anything that he's done in his past. He was a good person at heart and wouldn't cause harm to anyone who didn't deserve it. However he still seemed to be on edge all the time. Poison studied the overly serious man in front of her. He was built like a tank, but he didn't seem to be the type who was necessarily looking for a fight. His brother on the other hand was a different story. Poison looked over at Victor who was staring right back at her. Her eyes immediately averted his gaze and locked onto the floor. A stab of fear and embarrassment rushed through her. He must have noticed her looking at Logan. She prayed to god that he didn't get the wrong idea. The last thing she wanted was her team mates thinking that she had an attraction to one of them. That would only spell disaster. There was a moment where she just stared at the ground, hoping Victor wasn't looking at her anymore.

Just then the cockpit door opened and Stryker entered the cabin.

"Alright team, listen up," he announced.

Poison lightly nudged Logan's foot with hers to wake him up. Logan slowly opened his sleep-heavy eyes and looked around. He only prayed that they had landed. Registering that the plane engines were still running, he let out an unhappy sigh.

Stryker clasped his hands behind his back and approached the group,

"We'll be touching ground in five; the village is three miles away from that point. Our pilot says that this airfield is the closest one to our destination, so once we land we have to walk from there."

"You've got to be shitting me," Fred moaned, annoyed that he might actually have to get in some exercise.

"That's pretty unlikely," Wade quipped with a smirk.

"Shut your mouths and get ready for landing," Stryker ordered sharply; he then headed back for the cockpit. He was thoroughly fed up with Wade and his annoying antics on this trip. If it weren't for his amazing abilities, Stryker would have kicked him off the team a long time ago. Wade might be a bastard, Stryker thought, but one good thing could be said about his attitude; he did what he was told with no questions asked. Stryker had no fear of him going against orders. There were others that he was worried about more than Wade in that aspect; his thoughts immediately turned over to Lynn.

When he made the decision to accept her as the last member of Team X he was a bit leery at first. She was a woman after all, he thought. In his opinion, women didn't make good soldiers; they let their consciences get in the way of what needed to be done. A man was easier to reason with whereas women were more compulsive. However he saw that Poison did have attributes that could strengthen the team and therefore he went against his better judgment and recruited her. So far his gamble had paid off in spades. Still, he kept an eye on her just to be safe.

Her powers were another deciding factor of his recruitment of her; especially her toxic blood. If ingested or introduced into the bloodstream of another human, they would die in a matter of seconds. The acidic level of her blood was so high that if it touched bare skin it would burn it. The violet gel that secreted out of the tips of her fingers via her lymph system was a very mild toxin akin to her blood that, if ingested, would make the person pass out. It worked much like a sedative and was great for neutralizing enemies without actually having to kill them. Stryker found this to be a great advantage to have for his future plans.

The fact was that Stryker had his qualms about every member on Team X. However he mostly found that character flaws weren't basis for automatic disqualification. This logic was clearly displayedby his recruiting of Victor despite his past misconduct in the army. When it came down to it, Stryker only wanted to hire people who could get the job done and who wouldn't go against orders.

Picking up the chunk of meteorite he had left on his seat, he examined it. In that rock was the key to the success of his life's work. His grip tightened on the object with zeal at the thought of being so close to victory.

Meanwhile the members of Team X were readying themselves for the trek ahead of them. Each chose their weapons and started to put their gear on.

Wade started to strap his katanas to his back then grinned to himself. Not being able to hold his thought in he said,

"Was it me or was there a glimmer of admiration in his eyes just now?" Wade asked sarcastically, looking at the other team members.

"Oh no doubt," Poison answered; a smile playing at her lips as she pulled her guns down from the rack above her.

To be continued…

Sorry for the shorter chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed. Keep um comin'. I'm virtually new at this Fan Fiction/creative writing thing so your support really helps.

**IMPORTANT:** I would like to take a poll among the readers. Should Remy/Gambit have his original Cajun accent or the southern accent he had in the movie? I guess it all depends on if we're going with traditional or new age. I just didn't want to freak any people out who are unfamiliar with the comic and have them reading this story and be like, 'What the shit is this accent? He doesn't talk this way in the movie." So if you have opinions please let me know and we'll get on with the story. (To be a part of this life changing poll just send it in a review). Thank you all very much for visiting/reading. There's more coming at you really soon so stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it, never will own it and I'm not even sure I'd want to go through all the red tape to own it. So as always, I don't own shit but Poison is indeed my creation.

So, the readers have spoken and Cajun accent it is. I tend to agree with those of you who voted yes on Cajun. However for those of you who said no I swear the dialect will be legible and you will not have a hard time understanding what he's saying at all. I'll make it so that everyone goes home happy. Now kick back and enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 3

Wade breathed in the warm, humid air as he listened intently to the villager in front of him. The previous three mile hike had left a smooth sheen of sweat on his skin and a buildup of adrenaline in his system that made it hard for him to remain patient with the man in front of him. Stryker maneuvered himself to the front of the group so that he was positioned beside Wade and the tribe's man. He told the mutant to ask the man where the piece of rock he had came from. Wade said something to the villager in Swahili and the man began to explain what he knew. As Wade listened to him, his expression grew more confused by the minute.

The other members of team X stood by quietly as Wade continued to converse with the man. John paced around in his spot looking out into the crowed of villagers that had formed around them. The tribe's women held their children close to their sides as the men quietly observed the mutants and listened into the conversation. Victor carelessly slapped at a mosquito on his neck as he watched Wade talk impatiently with the tribe's man. Finally Wade turned to Stryker and said,

"This guy's not making any sense; he's saying bunch of bullshit. According to him the rock fell from out of the sky."

Stryker's face twisted into an expression of disapproval, he was about to speak when Logan interjected,

"He's telling the truth," he confirmed. There was a short silence afterwards that prompted Logan to continue,

"He's talking about a meteor. The rock was a meteorite that fell to Earth."

"I already know that," Stryker said coolly, his gaze then fell upon the villager. "I want to know the location of where it fell. Wade, tell this man that if he does not tell me where the meteorite is we will kill him and everyone in his village."

"Stryker-" Poison began, taking a step forward.

"Quiet!" He barked, not taking his eyes off of the tribe's man. "Tell him Wade."

Wade turned to the man and translated what Stryker had said to him in Swahili. The man looked shocked for a moment then his initial reaction was replaced by a calm demeanor. The man then gave his answer to Wade. There was a short silence where Wade hesitated to translate what the villager had just said. Finally Wade spoke,

"He says he doesn't know."

"Very well then," Stryker said stepping back to look at Victor and Zero. The two soldiers watched their commander, intently waiting for their orders. Victor could barely contain himself; he burned with anticipation at the thought of being able to kill again. Zero suppressed a smirk of cold satisfaction as Stryker nodded to the two of them, signaling them to attack.

Victor quickly approached the tribe's man. He felt a strong surge of power fill his muscles as his claws extended to their full length. He smiled maliciously as he wrapped his fingers around the man's neck. As Victor's claws tore into the man's jugular, the villager's eyes deadened and his body went limp. Once the man hit the ground, Zero pulled out his Glocks and started to gun down the villagers around him. Suddenly an arm shot out and knocked Zero's hand down, making him miss his target. Zero ground his teeth in anger as he glared in the direction of the intruder. He then locked eyes with Logan who was standing next to him.

"I didn't sign up for this," Logan breathed heavily; adrenaline coursing through his veins. "We're not animals." He sternly informed the group. A few of them, John and Poison in particular, hung their heads at the mention of animals. Logan looked at each member of Team X then made his way towards his brother.

"You can't just leave," Zero called out heatedly. Logan ignored the man as he weaved between Fred and

John.

"Logan," Stryker ordered harshly from behind him. The mutant didn't even blink an eye as he continued to walk up to Victor,

"You coming?" He asked, glancing at his brother. Victor stood stationary as he watched Logan walk past him.

"Logan!" Victor yelled out, but there was no answer from his brother's retreating form.

As Logan disappeared from sight, he let out a deep sigh. He knew his brother was not coming with him. Logan had no trouble accepting that this would most likely be the last time he would ever see him again; he was severing all ties with Victor here. The only thing that would trouble Logan was that leaving his brother was not as hard of a sacrifice to make as he believed it should have been. He would always feel guilty about that.

The members of Team X stood in the clearing staring off into the tree line where Logan had disappeared. They waited; all of them silent and unmoving as if they were holding their breaths, but Logan never came back. A loud crash of thunder and spark of lightning filled the space around them, illuminating everything for mere seconds and then the jungle plunged back into darkness. Rain began to fall lightly on their shoulders as realization began to take over.

"Well what are you all just standing here for? We don't need him," Victor yelled angrily at the group. "And you," he barked, turning to Poison. Out of nowhere he reeled his arm back and punched her in the jaw. Poison fell down to one knee, Victor stood over her, fangs bared.

"Don't _ever_ question orders again," he growled.

Poison glared up at him, rage burning in her eyes.

"You fucking asshole," she gritted through bloody teeth. Pushing herself off the ground with all the strength she had, she lunged at Victor and slammed her fist into the side of his face. Victor stumbled backwards, almost falling to the ground. Stryker stepped between the two and yelled furiously,

"Stop this now! Poison, back down; Victor, compose yourself; I give the orders here not you."

"Yes sir," Victor answered walking away from Poison, staring at her angrily as he did.

"Yes sir," Poison confirmed as she clenched and unclenched her fists. She wanted to tear Victor apart for hitting her.

"I understand that Logan's betrayal is upsetting," Stryker continued calmly, walking into the middle of the group. "But we have to move on. We're this close to finding the source. So, let's put our differences aside until we find what we came for."

The members of Team X all nodded in compliance as they composed themselves. Poison licked the dark purple blood from her teeth as she looked one last time in the direction where Logan left. She then felt a warm hand on her shoulder,

"Hey, common, lets go," John said giving her shoulder a pat. Poison turned around and followed along beside him as the team started their trek through the jungle once more.

"Just think," he said, trying to use an air of optimism. "The sooner we get what Stryker wants, the sooner we can leave."

"What a relief," Poison replied sarcastically.

John didn't say anything else to the woman beside him. Instead he thought of what Logan had said before he left. Perhaps the man was wrong; maybe they were animals. It seemed the only job they were suited for was killing. He knew that they weren't human, that much was certain. But did being a mutant mean they were something less than human? If they weren't, if they were equals, then why did he feel the shame of Logan's words? As John continued to walk along with the group, he felt this thought press down on him like a weight. Adjusting his cowboy hat, he tried to shake it off and focus on the task ahead of them. 'Sometimes inaction is the best course of action,' he thought to himself. He had told himself this many times before and so far this logic had never failed him.

To be continued...

Well there's chapter three for you. Sorry it took so long to get out but prom was on my birthday so I've been celebrating all week to make up for lost time with my family. Well thanks for reading and I hope you all liked this chapter. Remember to review and have a great week.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Really, I promise I don't. However I do own Poison, at least give me that. Does this disclaimer stuff get really old really fast to anyone else besides me?

Chapter 4

When they had reached the meteorite it was nearly dawn. Soft rays of light from the rising sun started to illuminate the sky in a dull blue glow. Team X had gotten a hold of one of the villagers who, after witnessing the near massacre, was frightened into taking them to the source. The group was led out of the jungle to the eastern grasslands. The flat spans of land stretched out for miles to the edges of the horizon like the sea. The sight was absolutely breathtaking. They were now in what the villager told them was called the Cradle of Mankind. Supposedly, according to old tribal myths, mankind began on that plane.

Once they had walked about a hundred yards out of the jungle and into the tall grass, the villager pointed to an area of dried vegetation and said something to Wade in Swahili. The swordsman gave the villager an odd look and watched as the man lowered himself to the ground.

"What is he doing?" Stryker asked impatiently. "There's no point in stopping here."

Wade looked from the man to Stryker then spoke, "He said that the meteorite is just over there. For some reason he doesn't want to go any further. He says it's bad luck."

"Superstitious bastard," Victor muttered as he continued on in the direction the villager had indicated.

Poison took one last look at the tribe's man before she followed the group. The villager sat cross-legged in the grass straight-backed and alert. His eyes locked with hers for a moment before Poison tore her gaze from him. His complacency somewhat disturbed the mutant. The man was only doing this to protect his family, she thought, yet it seemed like he found such peace in doing what he knew had to be done. She never had that kind of peaceful simplicity in her life.

Zero then came up beside her; he leaned in with a satisfied smirk and said,

"You know he's scared to death right?"

Poison's eyes narrowed as she looked at him,

"Doesn't look it," she snapped marching ahead of her team mate. The gunman had been way too close for comfort and his words made her blood boil. She didn't care for that particular mutant much and his trying to become chummy with her, unknowingly saying all the wrong things, was more than she could handle at the moment.

This was a dirty and botched job that was bringing out the worst in the team members. Poison was clearly beginning to feel the effects as well. She was tired, hungry, and angry and the previous events of the day did nothing to help improve her mood either. She regretted being a part of this mission. It was uncouth and shameful. Poison almost couldn't blame Logan for leaving.

Logan… she thought, remembering the way he left without a second's hesitation. Poison felt like there was a stone settling in her stomach every time she thought of him now. Stryker was not the most tactful of men when angry but she didn't think Logan would actually leave because of what he did. The mutant was just like that though. He was honorable, respectful and righteous. Logan truly was the best of them, the only real soldier among them. If I were a better person, Poison thought, I would have left as well.

Once the team reached the area of dead grass, they found the meteorite laying in the dirt in pieces. It had been broken apart during its decent through the earth's atmosphere. Most of the damage was probably sustained through impact. Chunks of a strange type of metal littered the ground. Stryker stood over the biggest piece of the meteorite, his expression filled with awe. The rock was marbled with the special metal.

"This is it," he breathed, kneeling down to caress the rough surface of the meteorite.

"I'm going to reshape the world," he whispered to himself. A chill ran through him as he ran his thumb over a thick vein of Adamantium melded into the rock.

The members of Team X wandered around the wreckage. Poison nudged some hunks of the space rock with the toe of her boot. Wade glanced at the debris around him, finally he leaned down and picked up a specimen. He examined it for a moment and then dropped it back into the dirt, completely uninterested and a little peeved.

"So, we came all the way out here for this?" He asked raising an eyebrow; Stryker looked up to meet his gaze. "I mean don't get me wrong sir, I enjoy a heap of rocks just as much as the next man, but I guess I was expecting something a little less spirit crushing."

Stryker stood up from his crouching position and shook his head,

"Leave it Wade to belittle perhaps the most significant discovery in military history since the nuclear bomb." Stryker was a touch condescending as he spoke.

"Men… and woman, what's inside of this meteorite is perhaps the strongest metal compound in the known universe. It's called Adamantium. With the right amount of pressure Adamantium will cut through assault vehicles, penetrate tanks, it can even shoot straight through a battleship and come out untouched on the other side. This metal will bring forth a new era of warfare. Whoever harnesses the power of Adamantium holds the world in his hands. Adamantium falling into another country's hands could be detrimental. Thanks to all of you, we have successfully obtained this potential threat. You should all be proud of yourselves and your efforts to bring us this new weapon. We've made history today."

The team stood there silent for a moment, digesting what their commander had just told them. Poison was the first to speak,

"We are going to destroy it aren't we?" She demanded more than asked.

Stryker faced her with his hands clasped behind his back,

"I'm afraid we can't do that. All of the Adamantium must be taken back to our government labs for research. These orders are from the top."

"Well we're the ones in possession of it now not them," she said taking a step forward. "I think we have a better grasp on the immediate situation than they do. It's dangerous to keep something like this."

"I tend to agree with her," John spoke up.

"Soldiers," Stryker said sternly. "Like you, I must follow my orders as well. This issue is non-negotiable. With Adamantium, there only need be one superpower in the world. I'd rather have America be in possession of it rather than another country, even if that means our government conducting experiments on it. You're a soldier Poison," he said motioning to her. "You should know the meaning of sacrifice. Life is a game of give and take for us; we don't ask questions we just do what we are told. All things considered, we should just feel lucky that we got to the Adamantium first."

There was a moment of silence in which Poison's mind struggled between continuing the argument and letting the issue rest. She bit her lower lip as she looked down at the Adamantium. It was now or never, and she knew John wouldn't speak up again. Finally she nodded her head,

"I understand completely, sir." She said evenly. Complying with him nearly killed her; she felt the truth itching under her skin, waiting to be blurted out. What she really wanted to do was call him a coward but that wouldn't do anything but earn herself another punch in the face from Victor. Stryker offered her an almost smug grin as he said,

"I knew you would."

Looking around the group Stryker clapped his hands in front of him once and said,

"Alright, lets load it all up and get back home. Good work toady soldiers, you've done your country a great service."

To be continued…

Well that's it for now. I hoped you liked it. Please remember to review and have a great week. Reviewers are my favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I know, same old song and dance. Now for my signature line: I don't own shit. Except for Poison, she is my idea.

Chapter 5

**Two Years Later…**

Poison continued to work on the computer as she blindly reached for her coffee cup. She was so concentrated on finishing the document she was currently working on that she accidentally knocked her latte over into her lap. Poison instantly pushed her chair back to avoid getting the computer wet while she fumbled to grab the cup from her lap. Grabbing it she stood up, arms spread out from her sides and let her iced coffee drip off of her cloths and onto the floor. Her cubicle neighbor, Arnold leaned over the wall and grinned at her,

"Aw damn Lynn, they should have named you grace."

Poison gave him a dull look as she set the empty cup down on the edge of her desk.

"Yeah, yeah get back to your work Arnie," She muttered dryly trying to wipe the coffee off of her pants with her palms.

"Hey you know I'm just teasing," He said with a friendly smile as he rounded the corner of the cubicle to join her.

"But for real Lynn, what's got you so jumpy?" He asked handing her some napkins he had brought over for her. "You know I worry about you. Lately you've been droppin' things, trippin' up stairs, bumpin' into walls and shit; like paranoid people stuff, like there's someone after you. So what is it, tell me what's up."

"Nothing," she replied, continuing to dab at her black pants with the napkins. "You make me out to sound like some psycho. I just want out of here that's all. It's been a long night."

Last week she made the command decision to quit Team X and her cover-job along with it. Suffice it to say she was a little anxious to get the transition over with.

She had been working a government office job for the past two years as a cover-up for what she really did. Usually she'd be stuck pushing papers for a week then go run an assignment or two for Stryker. However the team had been thinning out over the years and missions became less frequent. Ever since Logan left and the discovery of the Adamantium the team slowly began to fall apart. Poison had quit because she no longer felt comfortable being a part of something she wasn't fully allowed to understand or question. However she never fully stated that was her reasoning for leaving although everyone already knew the truth. John also threw in the towel not too long ago. He was very quiet about why he left as well. He mentioned something about a problem with his salary but Poison was sure it was because he felt the same way as her.

Poison had been very nervous for the past week. She wasn't sure how Stryker would react to her resignation and she didn't know what sort of action he would take if he were against it. He might not allow her to leave or he might turn around and decide to have the team hunt her down and bring her in. She carried a Glock in her bag now just for that reason alone. When John left there had been talk about similar solutions for him however they deemed him trustworthy enough to let him alone. She wasn't so sure that she'd be so lucky. Now she checked under her car for bombs and glanced over her shoulder when walking down the street.

Giving up on trying to clean her outfit Poison sat back down in her swivel chair.

"I don't want to see the dry cleaning bill for this," she breathed out, annoyed. Poison could start to feel her hands shake and her heart rate rise from her unsteady nerves.

"Lynn-" Arnold began but was then cut off by Poison.

"Crap, this shirt is ruined," She grumbled motioning to her white dress shirt, trying to ignore the subtle anxiety attack she was getting from thinking about her resignation. Arnold said her name again but Poison only continued on her tangent, "Some shit just doesn't wash out and coffee is one of them. Isn't this just the luck huh?"

"Lynn, stop for one second will you; Jesus girl!" He cried exasperated. "For once, just give me one minute will ya?"

She looked at him now, slightly stunned at his sudden seriousness. Setting her hands on the arm rests, Poison tried to mentally calm herself down so that he wouldn't notice her distress.

Arnold had been trying to emotionally connect with her for the past two years but she never would give him a chance to let him in. She was always so hard to reach; she played the tough card all the time and avoided any sort of romantic attachments. At first he thought that she was just not interested in him but then he discovered that that was just how she was built. She was a woman who wanted to be left alone. As Poison's eyes met his Arnold continued to say his piece,

"Look, I know you're quittin' and all but something tells me that's not what your problem is. I just want you to know that you can tell me if something's botherin' you okay?" He said with a tone of concern and sincerity she'd never heard him use before.

"Hey," she said reassuringly, pulling her reading glasses down the bridge of her nose so she could look at him. "I'm glad to see you're concerned but it's nothing really. I'm just tired I haven't been getting much sleep. You know how it is when you're pulling long hours on a late shift, the shit adds up. Why do you think I'm quitting in the first place?"

Poison rubbed the bride of her nose and yawned. The truth was she hadn't been sleeping well in over two years. Bolt had told her a while back that it was normal for people like them not to be able to sleep at night. Truly no rest for the wicked was how he had put it. That was why she had chosen the graveyard shift at her cover-up job. She figured if she was going to be up anyway she might as well be making a little extra money while doing it.

"Lynn," Arnold began with a raised eyebrow. "You are perhaps the worst liar in the world. A little advice from the cubicle next door, never play poker. If you don't want to tell me what's wrong then that's fine, just know that I'll always be here for you if the shit hits the fan okay?"

Poison genuinely smiled at him this time,

"Thanks, but I promise you I'm alright."

Arnold grinned and started moseying back to his cubicle, he was also pretty beat.

"Yeah sure; hey, one more thing," He said looking up at her, Poison's eyes met his. "Did you know you're the girl of my dreams?"

There was a pause where Poison felt a stab of sadness when she looked at Arnold. Ignoring it she smiled and replied,

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm still not quitting."

Arnold let out an empty laugh as he started to clean up his desk area for the night.

"Hey, just because I like you doesn't mean you have to stay my cubicle neighbor. Talk about falling for the girl next door huh?" He said glancing at her before he turned out his desk lamp. Poison offered him a small grin as he left his cubicle.

"Hey I'm flattered, but we both know I've never been the girl next door. Night Arnie," she said giving him a little wave goodbye.

Arnold laughed and continued down the hall,

"Night!"

Poison had one more hour to go on her shift. Folding her arms atop the desk she rested her head on them and closed her eyes.

**Later that night, 3 am…**

Poison opened the door to her apartment and set her black book satchel down on the floor. Tossing her keys onto a small wooden table in the hall she made her way into the living room. Approaching her couch she let out a small sigh and allowed herself to fall down onto it exhausted. She placed her hands on her stomach and stared up at the yellow painted ceiling. Poison didn't bother to close her eyes because she knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep anyway. Instead she just stared up at the ceiling and zoned out. Suddenly a masculine voice sounded from behind the couch.

"Word from Stryker is you're going to quit on us."

Poison's heart stopped in her chest but she still didn't flinch. She wouldn't give the mutant the satisfaction of letting him know he startled her.

"You're not one for gossiping Victor so don't start now, it doesn't suit you," She spoke casually from her relaxed position; not bothering to ask him how he had gotten into her apartment. "So, what do you want?"

Victor smirked, loving the smooth, commanding tone of her voice. If he had done that to anyone else they would have jumped out of their skin. He rounded the couch to face her.

"I came here to give you a job of sorts," He said with a grin as he gazed down at her, fangs exposed. "The team is going on another mission and Stryker wants you in on it. Think of it as your one last hurrah before you leave us."

Poison raised an eyebrow at this,

"Do I have much of a choice?"

"No, not really," He said looking down at her with a smirk.

"Figured," she said rising up to a sitting position. "So what is it you need me to do?"

"The team needs a woman's touch on this one and your special skill is just what we need to bring this guy in."

"When you say skill I'm going to assume you mean my poison," she quipped getting a rise out of him. "So anyways, what'd he do?"

Victor offered her a genuine grin as he sat down on the wooden coffee table in front of her. The mood was becoming more relaxed. Poison began to breathe a little easier sensing the air of normalcy that returned between them. Victor rested his elbows on his knees and lean closer to her, his expression was now more serious.

"The guy we're after is a thief; he's shaking all our connections on the Bayou dry. His name's Remy LeBeau, he likes gambling and women. More importantly he likes women; that's where you come in."

"I see," She replied dryly. "Sounds like a good time. So what's his power? I don't want to be caught walking in there with a mini skirt when I should have brought a bazooka."

"He can turn basically anything he touches into a weapon by giving it a magnetic, electrical charge."

Poison kicked her legs up on the coffee table right next to Victor who in turn gave them a once over.

"So," she began. "You're sending little ol' me in there to play the buxom blonde while you and Zero sit back on your asses and watch; how exciting."

"Hey," he warned leaning in closer to her. "If you have a problem with it I'll get someone else to do the job while some government spook is feeding you a bullet."

Poison put a hand on his large chest and pushed him back a bit so she could stand up,

"I didn't say I wouldn't," walking over to her kitchen counter she poured herself a glass of water. Taking a sip she walked back over to the couch and sat down on the arm rest.

"How much money is Stryker offering?" She asked, bringing the glass up to her lips once more.

Victor watched her with a keen eye,

"Sweetheart, your reward is your freedom. You're lucky you're getting that."

"Good to know," she muttered sarcastically. "So, where does Mr. LeBeau operate?"

"He lives in New Orleans, the French quarter. The guy's a Cajun, apparently they call him the White Devil. Oddest shit I've ever heard. Our approach consists of you, a short skirt and a bottle of whiskey. Like I said the guy likes the ladies."

Poison rolled her eyes as she set her glass down on the coffee table,

"Never met a guy in this business who didn't."

"Cute; we need you to get his attention and get him out of the bar. I will be waiting for you outside; I bet you can guess the rest anyways. Everything else is basic, be at the old HQ in three days, we leave at 7 am, don't be late."

"And that's a wrap huh?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

Victor stood up from his seat on the coffee table, "You got it kid."

Poison tilted her head slightly and crossed her legs as she watched him make his way over to her. She grinned slightly at the thought of this being her last mission.

"You guys are going to miss me you know."

"Maybe some more than others. So," He said smoothly, placing a hand on either side of her he stepped in close; his claws lightly scratching at her thighs, "You want to give me a kiss goodbye?"

She gave him a dull look followed by a smug grin,

"No, not really; I'm a bit too sober for that. I can show you the door though," pushing past him she got off the couch and motioned to the front door. "See you in a few days."

To be continued...

Hey guys Gambit's coming so get ready!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own shit. Poison is mine.

**Hey guys I'm sooo sorry but I'm going away for a 2 week vacation. hope this might tide you over till then. Remy is not in this one. I didn't want to screw him up by writing fast.**

**Chapter 6**

**Three Days Later**

**GWI Airfield, 7 AM **

Poison waited in her Lotus outside the old HQ airfield for a minute or two before going in; she wanted to make sure she wasn't followed. Satisfied, she headed inside the large hangar. Once she got inside she saw that Victor was waiting for her. He was standing on the other side of the room, his black trench coat moved with the slight breeze coming in from the runway. He gave her a thin-lipped smile as he began to approach, his boots echoed across the concrete floor.

"Morning sweetheart," he greeted, his tone condescending.

Poison unconsciously clenched her teeth in annoyance, "Morning."

She then began to look around the old HQ. It had been stripped bare since the last time she saw it. The government had abandoned it a year ago and took all of their equipment and intelligence files with them. Now it was just a regular rusty, old airplane hangar. Mud-splashed plastic tarps were draped over the old windows and wooden cargo boxes. The floor space was completely cleared save for a few desks and crates that were unceremoniously pushed off to the side. Not but a year ago this same airfield was alive and swarming with government activity, now it was a ghost town. The emptiness gave Poison an eerie feeling. Carelessly dropping her bags at her feet she asked,

"Got any coffee around here?"

"Why, you have a late night?" Victor stopped a little ways in front of her, slipping his hands in his coat pockets. Poison's eyes narrowed in aggravation as she looked at him.

"Just lying in bed thinking about you Victor," She mumbled sarcastically, sitting down on her largest piece of luggage. A devious smile crept across Victor's face,

"Naked I hope."

Poison let out a hollow laugh.

"Sure, with an elephant gun at my side."

Victor managed a sly grin upon hearing that. Poison looked down at the old concrete floor; she lightly kicked at the cracked pieces with the toe of her high heels. Putting all joking aside she asked,

"So where's everyone else?"

Victor started to lightly pace the floor,

"Zero's flying down from DC. He should be here with the plane in ten minutes. Bob isn't coming, blending in isn't exactly his forte."

Poison raised an eyebrow at this,

"But a man-beast and a gun slinger in an Armani suit can? It's a strange world we live in. What about Wade; where's he?"

"He's no longer with us I'm afraid." An indiscernible smirk spread across the mutant's face. Poison felt a slight lurch in her heart upon seeing his expression.

"Stryker has other uses for him." Victor said offhandishly.

Poison crossed her arms in front of her, trying not to look anxious, "If you could be any fucking vaguer."

"What does it matter to you," He asked. "You're quitting."

Just then the pair heard the squeal and skidding of plane wheels on the tarmac. Zero had landed his small jet and was waiting for them out on the runway.

"Get your bags," Victor said heading to the plane. "It's show time."

Once Poison got on the small jet she poked her head into the cockpit,

"Hey Zero," she greeted, leaning against the copilot's chair. "How long's the fight?"

The well dressed man took off his large aviator headphones and turned to look at her.

"Hi Poison. We're looking at about an hour, an hour and a half."

Poison nodded,

"I guess I could stand Victor for that much longer. Just do me a favor and speed a little okay?"

Zero grinned and put his headset back on, "Sure thing."

Poison rubbed his shoulder lightly and went to take her seat.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own shit except for Poison.

**Hey guys, I'm back from vacation! Comic Con was amazing this year. Hope you enjoy this next chapter; it's kind of a 'getting back into the swing of things' chapter. **

**Chapter 7**

After take-off Poison emerged from the cockpit and made her way down the isle of the G650 to the main cabin where Victor was sitting waiting for her.

"Alright then," she said as she sat down in a large white leather chair across from Victor. "The fasten seatbelt sign is on, tray tables are up and life jackets are stored under the seats- so are you going to tell me more about this shit job or shall we enjoy the in-flight movie?"

"Keep you skirt on." Victor grumbled trying to ignore her lip.

Poison watched Victor skeptically as he pushed himself out of his seat and headed over to the small, marble top bar at the front of the plane. She craned her head over her shoulder to look at him,

"We have one hour till we arrive in New Orleans, I strongly suggest you let me know what exactly it is that I'm doing on this mission; that is unless you want to catch the redeye home."

"Drink?" He asked. The large mutant held up a bottle of Jack Daniels for her to see. The sunlight streaming through the small windows hit the bottle and illuminated the amber liquid. Poison pursed her lips, now annoyed,

"It's a little early in the day for that don't you think?"

Her tone was hard and grated on Victor's ears. Ignoring her not-so-subtle hint to lay off the drinking Victor shook his head as he poured himself a generous amount of the harsh alcohol into a tumbler, "It's never too early." He mumbled.

Poison crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat,

"That little gem of philosophy alone explains _so_ much about you," she muttered.

"What?" He asked behind her.

"Nothing." She offered curtly, now looking out the window.

Victor walked back to his seat, a tumbler filled to the brim in hand,

"You're in no position to be a smart ass today. Stryker gave me the handle to your short leash, only I have the authority to relieve you from duty after the mission is over."

A mirthful grin curled at the corners of Poison's lips, "Thanks for alerting me as to whose ass I need to kiss."

Victor chortled at her comment as he took a generous gulp of Jack. Poison pushed herself to the front of her seat and rested her elbows on her knees as she gazed up at Victor who regarded her with a raise of his eyebrow.

"So," she began her tone a bit lighter than before. "What is the plan to catch the thief? I assume we have one."

Victor leaned back, resting his glass on the armrest he began to outline their approach,

"Remy LeBeau gambles at a bar called Le Rouge. It's located in the French quarter. More or less we're going to have to go on a bit of a hunt to find it because it's underground. After a big jewel heist in an old money district, LeBeau being the prime suspect, he decided to lay low after a while."

Poison flashed Victor a sly grin,

"…Hints the underground club in which I assume could be found with a well slipped hundred into the right hand."

Victor brought his glass up to his lips once more, "Exactly. After we locate the bar I'll send you in alone. I'll go in after you've established your place and seat myself at the bar as backup. Have a drink or two, play some cards; basically get him to notice that cute ass of yours. You need to seduce him into going to your place for the night; all you have to do is get him outside and down the street a little ways and I'll do the rest."

Poison felt a tinge of uneasiness in her chest, "What are you going to do to him?"

He cracked a half smile, "Whatever I have to doll."

Poison pressed her lips together in thought and then let out a small sigh, "Just make sure it's humane. And don't ever call me doll, this isn't the 40's anymore."

Victor slammed back the last of his drink and gave Poison a cold look, "You just do what you're told."

There was a stretch of silence in which Poison silently mulled over the instructions Victor had given her. There were so many holes in his plan that Poison wasn't entirely sure if the mission was real or not. Then again, she thought, if they wanted to kill her they would have done it at the deserted airfield. There was no need to set up such an elaborate trap. Poison then came up with the idea that maybe Victor was slipping. He had fallen into a mad case of blood lust before; a case in which he never fully recovered from. The thirst for blood would always remain however it was somewhat restrained under a thin layer of what could may be construed as sanity. Taking an a long breath Poison finally broke the silence,

"What makes you think he'll want to come home with me?" She asked, Victor turned his head from looking out the window to her. "This whole thing sounds like a pretty shitty plan if you ask me. There's too many variables."

"Sometimes you have to take a chance. Besides he's a man, he couldn't say no to a hot piece of ass even if he wanted to. It's practically in our nature."

"You mean it's practically in _your_ nature."

"Trust me, if you lure the bait, he'll bite."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**New Orleans**

Victor had been dragging Poison around the humid, sun baked city of New Orleans all day. They were having no luck finding the whereabouts of Le Rouge or Remy LeBeau and Poison's feet were killing her from walking in her six inch Prada heels.

"I guess this club is deeper underground than you thought. I must say great research Victor, I can hardly think of anyone on Team X that matches your overwhelming efforts in that field."

"Shut the hell up," He growled over his shoulder at her. "We'll find it."

Poison stopped walking to bend over and adjust the strap on her sore heel, "Well please do it sooner rather than later Victor, I can barely walk anymore." She said as she hurried to catch up to him. Victor wasn't slowing his speed at all.

"Well that's your own damn fault for wearing those stripper shoes."

"These are Prada," she argued. "I guarantee you couldn't afford a stripper who'd wear these."

"Then how about a government agent?" He asked with a suggestive smirk. He laid a heavy, clawed hand on her shoulder that only served to weigh her down.

"Do you ever take anything seriously?" She growled.

Poison pursed her lips angrily and quickened her pace to get ahead of him, his hand naturally slid off its resting place on her shoulder as she passed. "Besides I don't get paid enough to give out free pity fucks," she spat.

"Ouch," Victor replied, Poison could tell from his tone that he was grinning. "I must admit that one stung a little."

"Not in your heart anyways," she retorted.

Victor chuckled darkly, "not in the least."

A few long, purposeful strides later and Poison felt her anger towards Victor start to diminish. They had a mission to complete so there was no point in being mad at him; even if he did make some stupid slip-ups in the beginning. Poison felt the last bit of frustration leave her when she turned the corner. Up ahead of them was a bar called The Green Room. The name caught Poison's eye, making her slow down a little. Victor accidentally bumped into her when she stopped dead in front of him.

"What are you stoppin' for?" He grumbled, annoyed that she was in his way.

"That bar, look at the name," She said pointing to the electric sign hanging above the door.

"So what?" He grumbled dismissively. "There are hundreds of bars in this neighborhood. What makes this one so damn special?"

"It's the first bar we've seen with _that_ color in the name. In the color spectrum green is the contrasting color of red… or in French, rouge."

"Congratulations, you're not color blind. Why should that fucking interest me? So green is the opposite of red, that doesn't mean this place is Le Rouge. It's a fucking stretch Lynn." Victor began to continue on down the street until Poison grabbed the sleeve of his black trench coat and yanked on it stopping him once more.

"It's not a stretch when you look what's right next door, a Cajun Voodoo shop." She said pointing to a little converted apartment attached to the building that held the bar. "More importantly it's named-"

"The White Devil." Victor said under his breath as he looked at the name painted across the shop window. He then began to understand Poison's thought pattern.

"Just like LeBeau's alias. Don't tell me that's a coincidence Victor. Le Rouge is hidden somewhere around here, either in the shop or the bar. He must have handpicked this club to hide away in, it's too perfect. Who knows he might even own it."

Victor gazed up at the buildings. They were of the Victorian style, one was painted a dull mint green and the other a fading orange-red. Breathing out a sigh, Victor began to speak. "Alright, here's how we're going to handle this, I'll go look around in the bar and you scope out the head shop. If you find anything come and get me."

"No problem," Poison said walking up the wooden porch steps and reaching for the shop's old screen door. "See you in a bit."

Victor didn't even wait till she was gone to turn on his heel and enter the bar.

Poison tried to quietly close the old creaking door behind her as she looked around the shop. There were thousands of little trinkets that littered old, makeshift wooden shelves. Dozens of knee high idols and statues were placed around the shelves on the carpeted floor; some of which she recognized as religious. Strange wall art made from bottle caps, nails and cheap paint were propped up against the walls and wind chimes, mobiles and bunches of herbs hung from the dusty wooden ceiling. The whole place smelled of old incense and dust. The seemingly ordered chaos made it hard not to knock into anything. Poison stepped further into the poorly lit shop, the wood underneath the carpeted floor creaked beneath her feet. There was a hollow space beneath the floor. Good perhaps it's a basement, she thought to herself. If it was there would be plenty of room for a hidden club down there. She continued to make her way to the back of the cluttered shop when she bumped her head into a wind chime. The ghostly noise filled the silence in the room; Poison cursed under her breath. She stood in place, completely still as t not make any more noise. After a long moment of silence Poison began to relax.

"Do ya need help you with anythin' chere?" A smooth, Cajun voice asked from behind her. Completely startled, Poison whipped around to meet the owner of the voice. A few isles down stood a handsome man in a dark purple shirt; his arms were crossed and he was wearing a brown short brimmed fedora that hid his eyes. He had a smug grin on his face as he watched Poison try and regain her composure. It was as if he had a little devil on his shoulder when he looked at her.

"No, thank you." Poison said letting out an inaudible sigh of relief. Noticing there was no immediate threat, her muscles started to relax and she unclenched her fists which up until then she didn't realize were clenched.

"I don't really know anything about Voodoo." She said with a faint smile, her demeanor was becoming more relaxed now. "I just thought I'd take a look around." The Cajun's sly grin widened as he listened to her talk; her accent was clearly Californian. Not from around these parts, he thought.

"Don' worry, ya don' need ta know much abou' Voodoo ta use it chere." He replied as he took something off a shelf and approached the blonde. He examined her features as he made his way over to her. There wasn't much about her that wasn't striking. Her beautiful face was lit up by the warm sunlight that filtered in through the old lace curtains hanging at the front of the shop. Delicate points of light from the holes in the lace pattern dotted her slender hourglass figure that was almost too perfect to be real. As she looked up at him; her large, vibrant crystal blue eyes stared intensely into his dark, rust red ones. It was as if someone gave him a push backwards. Not many women did this to him. She was like something he'd only seen in the films.

"Now chere," he said cooly, resisting the urge to put a hand on her shoulder. "Dis is an amulet fo' protection." He held up a small silver eye-shaped charm with a violet stone set in it. "Not only is it fittin' for such a beautiful fille such as yourself, da amulet does all da Voodoo on its own. No instructions needed, all one has ta do ta make it work is wear it. Here," he said, delicately reaching his hands around to the back of her neck to fasten the silver chain. Poison was about to protest but instead she stowed the thought and let him continue. As he drew his hands away Poison lifted her hair out from under the necklace to let it rest naturally on her skin. The amulet fell just below the hollow of her neck.

"It suits ya chere," he said with a hint of a smile. "Tell ya what, you can have dat one for free."

"Thank you but you really don't have to." She said fingering the amulet.

"Yes, but Ah want to." He said; a fox hiding behind his smile. "It's not often beautiful fille's come shoppin' in de White Devil. Besides it'll keep ya safe."

"Do I strike you as someone who needs protection?" She asked half jokingly.

"Per'aps." He quipped, "If not, den it wards off bad juju anyway."

Poison offered the handsome Cajun a smile. "Well then thanks… I think."

"Is der anyting else ya need help with chere?" He asked, more curious about what she was doing there than anything else.

"Like I said, I'm not really looking for a spell, but now that I think of it, I do have a question if you have a minute to spare?"

The Cajun flashed the woman his most heart throbbing smile,

"Any'tin' for such a lovely fille such as yourself chere."

"Good to hear," she said with a light blush as she brushed her bangs out of her face. This guy was just too much, she thought to herself. "My friend and I aren't from around here and we're kind of lost. You see we're looking for a bar called Le Rouge. Know it?"

The man raised an eyebrow at the familiarity of the name, "Le Rouge?" he asked somewhat humored. "Sorry chere, never heard of it." He said casually. "Could Ah point you in de direction of another bar per'aps?"

"Oh, no thank you. I was pretty set on finding it."

"Ah, Remy see," Poison blinked at the mention of the name. She couldn't be positive she heard what she thought she did. The Cajun leaned in, a sly smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Well good luck to ya."

There was a glow of blood red in the man's eyes then he turned away from her as he headed to the front of the shop. Poison's heart rate quickened at the sight. Just then a man began ascending the porch steps and a look of relief passed over the Cajun's face.

"There's Jackie-Boy comin' ta take over da afternoon shift. Unfortunately dat means Ah must go. However it was a pleasure meetin' ya chere."

"Wait." She found herself calling out.

He turned around slowly, that crafty grin still on his face. "Yes?" His voice was like smooth red velvet. He knew he shouldn't linger when someone would drop the name Le Rouge but he couldn't help himself. 'Remy's heart's always weak for da ladies', he thought to himself. Their eyes made contact once more however the Poison saw that the scarlet glow in the man's eyes was gone. Poison wanted to curse under her breath.

"Oh, nothing sorry." She said quickly making her way to the front of the store as well. She edged past Jackie-Boy with an apology and met up with the Cajun at the front door.

The man flashed her a boyish grin. "You're startin' to make me t'ink you don't want Remy ta leave ya, chere."

Upon hearing the name again, Poison didn't have to blink twice to know that this was the man they were looking for. Her heart leapt in her throat and her muscles visibly tightened. She had no idea how she was going to get him to tell her the location of Le Rouge though; they were already walking down the front steps to the sidewalk.

"Hey, maybe I'll take you up on that offer about another bar." She said sweetly, trying to hide her desperation. "There might even be a drink in it for you."

"You propose a very temptin' offer and usually Remy's not one to turn down such a beautiful pettie, but if he's not mistaken dat large man behind ya…" he said pointing over his shoulder to Victor who had just exited the bar and was making a B-line towards her, "is da man you are wit' and Remy's not quite up ta fightin' angry boyfriends ta'night."

"He is definitely _not_ my boyfriend." She argued feeling the pressing need to clear that misconception up.

"He sure looks it ta me chere." Remy said skeptically, a small smile played at his lips as if he suspected her of lying.

Poison shook her head in frustration and waved it off, "Believe what you want. Anyway, thanks for the help Remy."

"Remy didn't give ya any chere." He said pointedly with one eyebrow raised.

"Men seldom do…" she sighed. "Let's just say you owe me then."

"No problem chere." With a subtle wink and a turn of his heel Remy LeBaue was halfway down the street before Victor reached her side.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **Well I have been a bit busy getting a new comp and writing a new story on Ponyo (which if you love me you'll all go and read it. I just posted it a few days ago). Anyways, I took a look at my story stats and saw I had 49 reviews for this story… wow as a new writer that was more than I ever expected. So I must say thank you very much to all of you. I put a fire under my ass and cranked out this next chapter. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 9**

After watching Remy's retreating form for a second, Poison turned around to meet Victor who had stopped not but two feet behind her.

"Who the hell was that?" He growled impatiently.

"Remy LeBeau, that's who" Poison answered smugly folding her arms in front of her chest.

Victor's eyes suddenly widened like a predator who's spotted it's pray. Every muscle in his body rippled with anticipation as he made a move to push Poison out of his way and pursue their target. Only Poison firmly held her ground in front of him. Grabbing the sleeve of his jacket she turned him around and walked him down the sidewalk a few paces.

"No point in beating a man down on the street in broad daylight you big lug; there are people out everywhere. We have to stick to the plan and wait till nightfall to strike… I'm assuming you found the club in the bar." She looked over and saw that Victor was still gritting his teeth over the fact that she dragged him away from his prey. "You did find it right?"

"Yeah," he finally spoke, a bit calmer now. "The entrance is at the back of the bar through a red door. The guy's a faggot, go figure."

"For the plan's sake, let's hope not." She said heading over to the edge of the street to hail a cab for them. "Was there heavy security?"

"Nothing a little persuasion on your part can't handle," he said following her. "If not then I can use a little force." He said with a smirk.

"Sounds swell," Poison mumbled raising her hand in the air and flagging down a cab coming down the street. To her it looked as if Victor was starting to show signs of bloodlust once more. She only prayed that he could keep them at bay until after tonight. She didn't want their target getting killed she thought as the cab pulled up beside them.

"Ladies first," Victor said opening the car door and making a mock sweeping motion to usher her inside.

"Thank god," she sighed heavily. "Now let's get back to the hotel. My feet are killing me."

**AVALON HOTEL, New Orleans 10:56 **

Poison walked out of the steaming bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white towel and headed over to her suitcase she had flung on the bed earlier that day. Unzipping the top she shuffled through her cloths and looked for something to wear for the evening.

Just as she pulled out a purple lacy bra Victor barged through the door. Poison looked between him and the article of clothing and quickly shoved it back in her bag.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Victor said with a wolfish grin. "What was _that_?"

"None of your goddamn business that's what." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Fine, don't show me. Your current attire is much more impressive anyway." He said eyeing her body wrapped in nothing but a short towel. Poison realized what he was talking about and ripped out a long robe from her bag and quickly put it on.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" She growled.

"No," he said with a wicked, fanged smile. "Not really."

Scraping up her hairbrush that was on the bed Poison began to harshly drag the brush through her long, wet hair. "Might I remind you that your room is down the hall with Zero. There's no need to come knocking down my door."

Victor just shrugged as he took off his coat and sat down on the bed in front of her. "I like you room better." He said with a raised eyebrow as he non-discretely stared at her breasts. She was so close to him, he thought, all he had to do was reach out and…

"It's more… cozy," he continued. "Besides the company in my room is for shit."

"Then turn on the TV." She said coldly, dropping the brush back onto the bed and retreating into the bathroom.

**30 minutes later…**

Poison was still getting ready and she hadn't been able to rid herself of Victor thus far so she made him order room service for her while she got ready. Victor would have made her order it herself but he wanted to order a variety of alcohols for personal consumption so he did it for her.

"What do ya want?" He called to her from his reclining position on the bed, phone in hand. He had gotten room service on the line.

"Cheeseburger." She yelled over the roar of the hairdryer, frustrated that he was even in her room in the first place. She hated that he thought that he could invade her privacy whenever he wanted to. She just kept reminding herself that this was her last mission and to go ahead and let Victor do whatever the hell he wanted.

"What?" He yelled back not hearing what she had said. "Damn hair dryers," he mumbled.

"_Cheeseburger!_" She yelled at the top of her voice.

Victor was going to make a smart comment about how she was going to get fat but he couldn't bring himself to care. Instead he just gave the man on the end of the line their order and hung up. Putting the phone back on the nightstand he looked up at Poison who just turned off the dryer and started to put her makeup on. Not that she needed any, he thought.

As he watched her a thought then dawned on him. After this mission Lynn was gone, another member of Team X was leaving for good… 'not that it fucking matters because you're the best,' he thought viciously. Victor scratched lightly at the top of the bad coverlet, his muscles straining to keep himself from ripping into the fabric.

When Lynn asked to leave the team Victor felt like he had been somewhat betrayed. He usually felt this way about all the members that quit Team X but her leaving was different somehow. It felt more like she was abandoning him… just like Logan. It was the same sort of feeling only with Lynn in Logan's place. She was supposed to be there fighting with them until the end and if not she should be punished for her betrayal. Yet here she was leaving him and being able to walk way without a scratch. He still couldn't understand how Stryker just let her go. He tried to convince himself that it didn't matter that much to him but he couldn't ignore the anger that bubbled up inside of him every time he thought about her quitting. He supposed it was because she was among the best of them. And coincidentally that he cared for her a little more than the others, perhaps more than he would admit to himself.

"What do you imagine yourself doing after this?" He asked somewhat gruffly; his frustration and anger towards her was starting to show through. Poison put down her eyeliner pencil and stared at herself in the mirror. She was a bit taken aback by the question. It didn't really seem like something Victor would particularly care about.

"Whatever I want I suppose," she said to the mirror. "Why?"

Victor's eyes narrowed as he watched her watching herself. "Do you honestly think that after all this you can just leave it all behind and live a normal life?"

Poison thought about this for a minute. She sensed Victor's anger and knew that he was unhappy with her.

"I can only hope Victor." She answered.

"But one can never be sure, is that it?" He nearly snapped. "Let me tell you something doll, you were born a natural killer and there ain't nothin' you can do that's going to change that. You can get married, have kids, get a fat ass and join the PTA but you'll never get rid of the deadly poisons runing through your viens. You may be able to cover it up on the surface but inside you'll always be what you truly are, a toxic poison. Sweetheart, you're marked as something to fear and be feared. You're never going to be anything different, and why would you want to be? How can you just give all this up?"

There was a long pause before Poison answered him. Finally she entered the room and said,

"I wouldn't expect you to understand what it is that I want. It's not in your nature so don't even try to make sense of it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Poison stepped out of the taxi cab and onto the curb in front of The Green Room. Her pouty lips were painted a matte red that stood out from her white complexion. Her long inky eyelashes brushed against her perfect porcelain skin every time she closed her large gorgeous blue eyes. She looked like a work of art, a photo out of a magazine, in other words, untouchable. She carried herself with a confidence and power that made others involuntarily shrink up inside themselves. This type of strength tended to discourage some men while it highly emboldened others. Poison couldn't care less what people thought about her either way; she only needed to impress one man tonight, Remy LeBeau. This was business mixed in with the application of chemistry, nothing more nothing less.

Poison walked through the door of The Green Room and spotted Victor sitting at the bar. She felt eyes on her from every corner of the bar as she made her way over to him. Her tight, red satin dress hugged her every curve and inched up her thigh with each step she took, her sky blue peep-toes clicked on the ground in time with the beat of the music. She flicked her long, curled hair over her shoulder as she walked as if to say to them, 'go ahead and look'.

There were a good number of empty shot glasses sitting in front of Victor. He had been drinking all day and his aim was to get drunk. Judging by the conversation they had at the hotel before he left she assumed her quitting had something to do with it. She made her way over to Victor and sat one seat down from him. He gave her a long sidelong glance and smirked. She looked like a girl in a pinup he had in the forties. He didn't need to say anything she already knew she was gorgeous and so did he. Seeing her all dolled up wasn't going to change that. Unlike these other men he had seen her without the tight dress, the high heels and the makeup. All that was just one of her many masks, she was a chameleon. He'd seen her walk into work in baggy pants and a t-shirt with snobbish librarian-looking reading glasses perched on her nose and she was drop dead gorgeous. Despite how she was dressed, she would always have that sexy, fierce attitude and stunning beauty. He knew more than these men ever would, perhaps that's why he grinned when he saw her.

He then pushed one of the drinks he had sitting in front of him her way.

"Here, this one's on me. A little liquid courage for you soldier."

Poison looked at what she assumed to be a gin and tonic and picked it up off the surface of the bar.

"What's the poison?" She asked dully looking into the clear bubbling liquid.

"Bombay Sapphire," he said with a smirk.

Poison raised her eyebrow in surprise, "Good choice."

"I have good taste in two things," Victor said picking up his glass, "women and booze." He raised his glass to her and threw it back.

"The two should never be separated in your case." she said dragging the glass closer to her. Once the words were out of her mouth she immediately regretted saying them. A moment of tense silence passed where she wanted to apologize but instead she bit her tongue, unable to make herself take back her harsh words.

In all honesty she didn't understand what it was that made her so cold to Victor half the time. She couldn't think of the reason why she acted the way she did anymore, the actual reason itself was lost on her. Whatever it was, she now felt as if she acted meanly towards him merely out of habit. Perhaps she just liked to simply get a rise out of him, or perhaps she liked to remind him that he had emotions. She honestly didn't know anymore. It was true that he was an asshole and a killer but truth be told so was she. Perhaps she saw that what she hated in him was all the things she hated in herself.

Poison lazily stirred the drink Victor gave her as she sat there watching him in silence. He seemed fine although he was not looking at her. Victor was used to her abuses, the same as she was used to his. A joke or simple change of subject was all it ever took to set things to rights again between them. Ignoring the issue was simply the easiest route to take when dealing with two people who would never admit their wrongs. Doling out apologies nearly killed Poison every time she'd have to do it and Victor has never felt sorry for a thing he's done in his life.

Poison watched Victor anxiously as she tried to think of something to say to break the silence. Suppressing a smile as a thought came to her, her demeanor changed as she looked at Victor with big doe eyes. Lightly tapping his shoulder to get him to look at her she said,

"You know, usually I don't take drinks from strangers," she began innocently in a fake southern accent. "But you seem to be a _really_ nice guy."

Victor chuckled darkly at her sarcasm. He could tell she was trying to make amends, "One of the kindest kitten."

Poison laughed at the pet name. "Well it's time I get going," she continued sweetly. "I have lots of things I need to do."

Dropping the act, Poison frowned into the glass then threw the whole thing back in one long swig. Victor watched as she downed the rather sizeable drink. He'd never seen her drink often, much less do _that_ before. He was thoroughly impressed although the only thing to show it was a raise of his eyebrow.

"What other talents have you been hiding?" He chuckled.

"Oh you wouldn't even believe it if I told you." She said sliding off the bar stool.

A grin spread across his face, "Try me."

"Maybe later," she said with a smirk. "Thanks for the drink." She purred then casually made her way to the entrance of the underground club.

AN: Hey guys I'm back! thank you to all those who'll review and those who have reviewed in the past, you're all amazing. The next chapter is all Remy so hold tight. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The music pounded in Poison's chest as she casually walked into the club. Her eyes searched out her target as she squeezed through the crowd of people. It was hard to discern facial features in the colored lighting of the club and Poison was quickly growing tired of the floor-board rattling base that pumped throughout the room. 'The DJ's really going at it tonight', she thought sarcastically to herself. Backing up so that she was behind a wall she scanned the room. Finally she found Remy sitting at a poker table near the back of the club. 'Now why didn't I think of that', she thought rolling her eyes. This guy was far too predictable. She then began to make her way over to him.

There was a circle of scantily clad women around Remy who were going gaga over his card tricks. Poison bit her lip in annoyance, thinking that it was real smooth of Victor to have her go in there all dolled up only to be a part of this skank train. How the hell was she supposed to get Remy's attention now without the other 'ladies' starting a bitch fight with her? It was too late now to change the game plan so she was going to have to be really clever if she was going to pull this off.

Remy spun a set of cards around in his hand as he seemed to somehow magically flip them over into his other. The women gasped in excitement, jumping up and down in their seven inch heels while the men were gritting their teeth at him for hogging all the attention. Poison just rolled her eyes, knowing that what Remy was doing took hardly as much talent for him to do than it would for others without his powers. "Show off" she muttered under her breath. Pushing through the crowed of giddy women and drunk men she made it to the front of the poker table.

"Remy LeBeau, fancy seeing you here." She said leaning against the rim of the table, her eyes trained on him. Some of the men sniggered thinking that Remy was in trouble with an old flame; that he might finally get some negative female attention. The Cajun's eyes flicked up to Poison's. Recognizing her, a wide grin spread across his face, he was very pleased. It was probably very ego-stroking for him to see that she had searched him out.

"It seems ya found me chere." He said with that heart throbbing grin of his, as he leaned back in his seat to take the full view of her in.

Poison tapped her fingers on the table as she looked down at him, "It would appear so, yes."

She was gorgeous, he thought. He had images of him smearing her red lipstick, tangling his fingers in that long hair, wrinkling her formfitting dress… He wanted to grab that skinny waist of hers, push her down on the poker table and show her just what he was imagining. He couldn't help but grin wickedly; his expression betraying all his dirty thoughts.

"Well then Ah'm glad you're here. Can I deal you in?" He asked motioning to the empty chair beside him.

Poison sat down and folded her arms on the table. She regarded him with a sensual look, "Only if you promise to play fair."

Remy flashed a sly grin her way as he began to deal the cars, "Remy hasn't cheated ya yet."

Poison picked up her hand, slowly nodding, "No, not yet."

"Where's dat big boyfriend o' yours?" He asked nonchalantly, dealing out the rest of the cards.

Poison briefly glanced at him as she arranged her hand, "Not here." She said with a quick smirk.

"Remy see." He nodded his head, giving her a knowing look. "And how did you manage ta get rid of 'im?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He was just outright teasing her now.

Poison arranged her hand she was dealt. Cocking her head she responded smartly, "I'm a big girl Remy, I can handle myself." All the men around the table laughed at that. Poison couldn't hide a grin. This is fun, she thought to herself as she peeked down at her cards.

**30 Minutes Later:**

Once again he had taken everyone to the cleaners. Poison was expecting that at the get go, but after a while of playing, she thought that maybe she could come out on top on this one. Her hand was good, admittedly so, but his was better… Every time he would have the best hand. It was ridiculous! He might as well have announced to the whole room that he was cheating. No wonder Stryker's connections wanted him dead, the man was insanely frustrating.

"Do ya wanna play another hand chere?" Remy asked with a self-satisfied stare.

Poison let out a sarcastic laugh, "With what? I'm broke."

Some of the sluts that were congregated around the Cajun were not-so-secretly laughing at her. It was obvious that none of them ever played Remy, and for good reason. Clearly they all knew the score with Remy… which was a bit gross considering that there were so many of them.

Remy smiled and pushed himself out of his chair. "Remy's done too I'm afraid. Chere, you were a very formidable opponent," He said reaching his hand across the table to shake hers. Poison accepted his hand with a small grin. "At least let Remy buy you a drink." He said rounding the table to meet her.

Poison looked down at the floor as if inn thought. Then, nodding her head, she smiled at him. "Fine, why not?"

While at the bar Remy pulled out the wad of cash he had won and handed Poison a chunk of it.

"Here chere, dis is yours." He said closing her fingers around to stack with his hand.

Poison looked down at the hundreds he stuffed there, her mouth dropping in shock, "No it's not you won it." She insisted trying to give it back to him. Honestly she could care less, it wasn't any of her money anyway… it was the governments.

"Not exactly," Remy began with a hesitant grin. "Remy didn't play very fair tonight."

"Really," she began teasingly, raising an eyebrow in mock surprise. "And you promised you would."

Remy shrugged, "Sometimes Remy can't help himself."

Poison laughed out loud this time, "Not like I haven't heard that one before, so you going to hand back those other guys their money too?"

Remy shrugged again, "No, of course not, dey don't deserve it… dere not good people chere."

Poison then looked him in the eye, "How do you know I'm any good?" She asked, serious now.

Taken a bit aback, Remy stared at her a while before answering, "Remy just knows." He whispered, a kind smile crossing his face. Poison felt a stab at her heart just then, knowing that what he said wasn't true. Then gone as quickly as it came, Remy slipped back into his flirtatious attitude. "And besides Remy want to see you again, leavin' you high an' dry ain't exactly gonna do dat is it?"

Poison smirked, giving him a sidelong glance, "Good point. Why are you interested in me anyway?" She asked, gabbing the drink he ordered her off of the bar. Playing with the rim of the glass she quietly waited for his answer.

"As Remy told ya before chere, you're a formidable opponent." He said giving her a wink. Poison laughed, nodding her head. 'Formidable opponent my ass', she thought, taking a sip of her drink, 'I'm way out of your league… an hour from now and you won't even know what hit you'.

After they finished their drink, Remy led Poison to the dance floor. They danced together for a couple of songs in silence then once the night began to wind down they began to talk.

"Dat necklace looks beautiful on ya." Remy whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her hair. The DJ was now playing an old blues song in which Remy took the opportunity to get a bit closer to Poison. Reaching up between them, Poison touched the little amulet hanging around her neck.

"Oh … thanks." She said quietly; she barely remembered she was wearing it. Poison then gently rested her head on Remy's chest, breathing in his scent. Remy pulled her closer and rested his chin atop her head.

"Do ya mind tellin' Remy how ya found dis place?" he said cradling her to him.

He's fishing for answers, Poison thought. Perhaps now he was realizing the strangeness of this whole 'chance' meeting. Smiling into his shoulder Poison answered, "Allow me to have my secrets and I'll allow you yours." She said snuggling in closer to him.

Remy laughed as he lightly stroked her back, "Fair enough chere."

He then bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. His touch was feather-light, warm and very well practiced. Poison slid her cold fingers onto his cheek and pulled him closer to her as she kissed him back. Remy shivered at the sensation of Poison's touch, there was something so sensual about the inviting warmth of her lips and the refreshing cold of her hands.

Poison wished she could enjoy the kiss as much as Remy did, however she knew it was all a show. She was tricking him, betraying his trust and her conscience. And it was a little hard to suspend her belief when she already knew how this story was going to end.

This was her last mission, her last target, what was one more? What was the value of a life, of freedom? All she needed to do was catch one more. But one more was such a big price to pay.

Poison broke their impassioned kiss and gave him a tight hug. She kissed him tenderly once more then stepped back from him. Her gaze fell to the floor and after a while Remy put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it slightly,

"Hey chere, is dere anythin' wrong? Ta Remy, dat seemed like a kiss goodbye."

She nodded slowly, avoiding his eyes, "It was."

"Why, what's wrong chere?" He asked, now concerned.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Poison told him. "You and me… it's just not a good idea Remy." She explained, it was mainly the truth and all she wanted to do right now was to get him away from her.

"Chere…" He began, but Poison cut him off,

"Please don't follow me. I have to go. I'm sorry." She said quickly, leaving the dance floor. Poison wove through the crowd of people leaving Remy behind. She threw the mission because she took pity on a complete stranger. 'Of all the times to break, it had to be now,' she thought ruefully as she stormed towards the exit, frustrated with herself beyond belief. Victor was going to kill her.

* * *

**AN: **Hey guys! I kow it's been a very long time since I updated this story but I felt like a badass this morning and decided to do it. *******PLEASE LET ME KNW IF THIS STORY IS STILL GOOD AND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE IT, OTHERWISE THERE'S A CHANCE THAT I WONT.***** **As always please Read and Review. Love you all ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Victor heard the door to the club bang open behind him. Snapping his glass down on the bar, he turned around in his stool to see Poison storming out of the club alone. Anger immediately began to rise in him as he saw her walking out without their target. Victor was about to say something but Poison beat him to it.

"We're going." She stated bluntly as she walked past him and out the front door. Gritting his teeth, Victor jumped off the bar stool, catching up with her. 'What the hell is this?' he growled to himself as he turned her to face him. They were just outside the door now.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked his voice dangerously low.

Poison looked up at him heatedly, breathing in the humid night air. "I'm getting out of here and so are you." She told him, her crystal blue hues glairing angrily into his.

Victor could see that she was far too determined in her decision to leave to be able to sway her with a little pep talk. Whatever happened in there, it must have hit her hard, he thought to himself. He knew Lynn was a bit touchy when it came to the kidnappings lately, hell it was the reason she was leaving in the first place, but he would be damned if she screwed up this last one; especially since he was the one in charge of the mission. Poison turned away from him and began to walk down the street once more. She made it about five feet before Victor caught up with her again.

"Get over here." He snapped grabbing her wrist and dragging her towards him. "You are in no position to disobey me. If you want to live through the night you're going to get in there and finish the mission."

"You're drunk." She spat, noting the heavy scent of alcohol on his breath. "Now get off of me," she ordered, shaking his clawed grip from her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he growled catching her wrist in his hand once more. "Now get back in there and get that asshole."

Poison pushed him away again, now frustrated. "Get him yourself. You already fucked up this mission enough today. Now let go of me, I'm going back to the hotel."

"If you don't get your ass back in there then I'm going to make this the longest fucking night for your life. I promise you that." Victor held up a tense hand in front of her face so that she could see his claws grow before her eyes. A malicious grin curled at his lips as he saw Poison's eyes widen with fear.

"Hey," came a voice from behind them. The two turned around to look at the speaker. They saw Remy LeBeau standing outside the door of the bar, his staff in hand.

"Da fille don' want you touchin' her. Remy suggest you listen to her an' do wha' she says or he is gonna have to step in an' finish dis himself." He warned, as he approached them.

Poison's heart dropped into her stomach. Remy's not supposed to be here, she thought; Poison was beginning to panic. She risked everything to save this man, made the sacrifice she thought she should in order to do the right thing for once, and now he was walking right back into danger. He did it unknowingly of course but Poison wanted to hit him for it anyway.

"Believe me, I'm fine." She told him, praying that he'd just leave.

Remy sighed, shaking his head, "Sorry chere, but Remy's heard dat one before. Trust me, it never ends well for da lady. Remy's not leavin' until he sees you got a ride home… without dis guy." He said pointing a finger back at Victor. Poison looked back at her partner whose muscles were bulging from underneath his shirt. He was preparing himself to make his move; dying for the chance to strike. Poison then looked at Remy with an urgent expression, trying to signal him to leave. She wanted to tell him to go back into the bar; to save his chivalry for someone else who wanted it. But her look of warning obviously did not register because he made no move to go. Poison felt as if somebody had dropped a heavy stone in her stomach, the stupid lug had no idea what was about to happen to him.

"Look," she began quickly. "That's really not-"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Victor's fist went flying past Poison's head and hit the thief square in the face. Remy fell backwards onto the concrete and Victor pounced on him before he could register what had just happened.

"Common, help me," he ordered, punching Remy in the face again. The other mutant was completely in a daze. Poison just stood there in shock. Grabbing her wrist, Victor pulled her down beside him. Poison's mind was racing, there was nothing she could do for the man now. Pulling out a small tube from her purse, she flicked open the cap and poured her poison into Remy's mouth. The man made a move to punch Victor but slumped over before he could find the strength.

* * *

**AN: Thank you to those who reviewed for all your wonderful support :) I really enjoy writing this story and will continue to do so because of all your great encouragement. Hope you all like this chapter, the next one to come is probably one of my favorites that I've written so far but for now please Read and Review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Poison slipped off her jacket, rolled it up into a ball and tossed it on the seat beside her. She let out a long sigh and rested her head in her hands. Her stomach was upset and she could feel a headache coming on. Her gaze then fell on Remy who was lying on the floor of the plane unconscious. They had managed to drag his body out of the street and into a cab without anyone seeing the fight that took place beforehand. Poison used the excuse that Remy was drunk to passer-bys as they dragged his unconscious body along with them. Eventually they got back to the airfield where Zero had the jet waiting for them. Poison was only a plane ride away from being free now.

"Well that was pretty easy… all things considered." Victor muttered casting Poison a sharp sideways glance. Poison ran a weary hand through her hair,

"If I hadn't of left the bar we would have never gotten him out into the open." She explained dryly, hoping that he would buy her excuse.

"How did you know he'd chase after you?" Victor asked, crossing his arms over his chest, still displeased. She could tell he was testing her.

Poison shrugged at his inquiry, "I had a hunch." She replied, now walking over to Remy who seemed to be lying a little too still for her liking. "That was a pretty hard sucker punch you gave him, Victor. I hope he's alright, you probably gave him a concussion." Poison knelt down next to Remy to check his head injuries. She began rolling up the sleeves of her shirt as to not get blood on them. All the while, Victor watched her through narrowed eyes.

"When did you grow a heart?" He scoffed.

Poison rolled her eyes in response. "I just want to make sure he's going to live."

She then reached out and brushed some hair out of the thief's face to look at his forehead. There was a slight gash at the hairline; however it didn't look too awfully bad. It would be painful and bruise quite a bit, but he would live. After assessing his injuries, she gently combed his hair back down over his brow. She gazed down at him for a moment longer before directing her attention elsewhere; she didn't want Victor to notice her staring. It was a pity that he didn't get away while he could, she thought to herself.

Suddenly Remy's eyes snapped open; he had apparently regained consciousness. Poison let out a startled yelp as Remy threw himself forward, grabbing her shoulders and pinning her down on the floor of the plane. Victor made a move to restrain him but then stopped and sat back, a smirk curling at the corners of his mouth.

"Where am Ah!" Remy yelled, holding Poison down as she frantically struggled beneath him; his eyes burned bright red as they bore into hers. Poison was in pure panic mode as she clawed at his chest and arms,

"Get him off of me!" She called out. Victor leaned further back in his seat and folded his arms over his chest,

"Things are just getting interesting, please do go on." He said just watching the two. In his opinion, Poison deserved this.

"Where am Ah!" Remy yelled again. Poison could feel the fear and the rage flowing off of him. The tips of his fingers began to glow pinkish-purple. Upon seeing this Poison felt a jolt of fear shoot through her and she reached up and roughly swiped her fingers across his lips. The contact with her poison once more caused him to pass out on top of her. Once it was all over, Poison then glared at Victor as she shoved Remy's heavy body off of her.

"Thanks a lot asshole." She snapped angrily.

Victor laughed as he looked down at her, his fangs gleaming. "Consider it payback for that shit you pulled tonight."

Poison gritted her teeth angrily as she pulled herself off of the floor. She then got right up in Victor's face, "I got us the target _alright_! Isn't that what matters? Just because I didn't play by your rules doesn't mean I have to get fucking punished for it!"

Victor let the tension between them settle a bit before he spoke. "You're leaving us Lynn," He explained gazing up at her, "How am I supposed to trust you?"

Poison pulled away then, afraid of what might happen if she remained that close to him. The look in Victor's eyes and the tone of his voice caused Poison's breath to catch in her throat. An unexpected sadness began to fill her as she turned her back to him. In that moment he seemed almost human, and Poison almost fooled herself into thinking that he actually felt something for her.

Gazing out the windows of the plane she searched for an answer to Victor's question but found none. It hurt her to realize that Victor was right, that even after so many years of working together, they couldn't ever fully trust each other.

* * *

AN: Hey! hope you like this chapter... it's sort of a two parter so that'll be coming up soon :) Poison and Victor, getting a little complicated... hahaha as always Read and Review! Thank you so much for all who did last time. Your support and opinions really help.


	14. Chapter 14

An hour later Remy woke up still on the floor and feeling sicker than a dog. Poison noticed him burying his head in his hands and slightly rolling from side to side. She knew that he was burning up inside, his head pulsating with pain. Her poison was a friend to no one and the victim would feel it's intensity at different levels than others depending on their immune system. It seemed to have a pretty good hold on Remy at the moment.

"What's happening to Remy?" The Cajun asked vomiting a bit on the floor.

"You're body is flushing out all of the toxins from my poison." Poison informed him, wrapping her arms around her own stomach. Ever since she got on the plane, she hadn't been feeling well either. "You'll feel better in a couple of hours." She told him looking down at the man with a tinge of guilt.

"Uh," Remy groaned in pain, still holding his head. His sharp gaze fell on Victor. "Remy won't be so stupid next time. When he be aware and ready then you see wha' Remy LeBeau can do in a fair fight."

"Unfortunately it's not the fair fights that count son." Victor said crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. "The most important fights of our lives are the ones we don't see comin'. Now settle down before you hurt yourself."

Remy grinned bitterly, still struggling against the pain the poison inflicted on him. "Dat's a bunch of bullshit, howeva Remy must admit dat it was pretty poetic for a seven foot tall gorilla."

"Shut up gypsy." He snapped edging forward in his seat, his muscles tensing again as if he were going to punch Remy. The Cajun sat up tall daring Victor to try and hit him. Before Victor could make his move a stern voice cut through the tension.

"Victor _stop_." Poison ordered from her curled up position in the corner. Her stomach was near eating itself up now and she felt like she was going to black out at any moment. Her vision faded in and out of a sea of white spots. "You let Mr. LeBeau get the better of you and then you prove his point." She said somewhat weakly, her voice wavering between two octaves.

"What do I fucking care?" Victor growled, not noticing his partner's odd behavior.

Poison's vision became blurry once again only this time it stayed that way.

"Victor…" she said in a slight panic. "I can't see you."

"What?" He asked looking over at her, frustrated at her complaining.

"I can't see your face goddamn it! You're blurry … Everything's fucking blurry." She got up to walk towards her partner but the moment she stood up a searing pain tore through her chest. Poison let out a loud agonizing scream and clutched her chest, her fingers strained so hard against her ribcage that it looked like she was trying to rip her heart out.

"What the fuck?" Victor breathed in shock as he watched Poison crack under the excruciating pain. She fell to the floor unable to stand. Her legs kicked out wildly as if she were suffering from a violent condition of epilepsy and she let out panicked screams as she continued to writhe on the floor.

Seeing her give into the spasms, Victor pounced on top of her to hold her down and keep her from further injuring herself. He sat on her lower tummy his legs straddling either side of her; using one hand he pinned her chest to the cold floor of the plane as the other anxiously searched her body for what was wrong.

"My lungs are on fire, nhg god, it hurts! What's happening to me?" She rasped grabbing the thick muscle of Victor's arm for support. Gripping it tightly she tried to battle the pain but it was only getting worse. Victor continued to feel up each side of her torso, checking for lumps or irregularities but finding none.

Poison then caught sight of Remy standing behind Victor. Her mind then flashed back to earlier that night… Remy's charming smile, his eyes glittering in amusement as he asks if he could buy her a drink. She had accepted him without a second thought knowing that it'd get her one step closer to getting him to come outside with her. Then it hit her…

"What did you do to me!" She screamed at Remy accusingly. Remy just stared at her, mouth agape as he shook his head. "What did you do to me!" Poison thrashed violently under Victor, trying to get to Remy. He had plenty of opportunity to slip something in her drink; she had been unguarded all night thinking that she was the predator, not him and that's how he was able to do it.

"Calm down, just lay still." Victor urged, struggling to hold her down to examine her. "Zero, get that piece of shit out of here!" He yelled angrily, glairing at Remy who was staring at the female mutant in shock. Victor's eyes darted back and forth from between Poison and the Cajun; mentally trying to focus on continuing to help her and not jump up and rip Remy's throat out.

"What the fuck did you do to her!" Victor finally yelled, voicing his rage. Remy's eyes met Victor's heatedly.

"Remy didn't do nothin' ta da fille!" He yelled angrily. Zero emerged from the cockpit and immediately dragged the Cajun off the floor and threw him into the bathroom. Remy tried to charge the door before it closed on him but Zero's reflexes were too quick. Securing the door shut, Zero returned to the scene, hovering over Victor and Poison; the Cajun's pounding on the bathroom door could be heard in the background. Zero's expression as he looked down on Poison was more one of morbid curiosity rather than concern. She wanted to murder him.

Letting go of Victor's arm, Poison brought a trembling hand to her lips and touched the pads of her fingers to her quivering mouth. Drawing her hand back to take a look she saw a foreign substance bubbling on the tips of her fingers. It was a chemical that reacted to her poison that was otherwise undetectable by the five senses.

"He drugged me." She gritted out, it nearly killed her to talk.

"Fuck, you got to be kidding me … Zero get the med supplies now!"

Poison saw Zero's hazy figure dart out of her view causing her to look at Victor. She took in two large struggling breaths, as if she were holding back tears and grabbed onto Victor's shoulders.

"Victor, don't let me die," she pleaded, forcing him to look at her. "Victor, please… Fuck, don't let me die." She whimpered, her strained voice coming out in a half whisper.

Not knowing how to comfort her, the feral began brushing Poison's damp, tousled hair out of her face so she could see better. Poison reached up and gripped onto his hand that was stroking her hair. Pulling it down to rest on her chest, her hold on it only became tighter and tighter as to help ease her pain.

"You're not going to die," he told her. "Look at me, you think I'd let you die?"

"Victor he-"

"Look at me!" He said scraping her up off the floor and into his arms, forcing her to look into his eyes. Behind his usual mask of stony aggression Poison could have sworn she saw what could be construed as fear there … Perhaps even doubt. "You have no idea if the stuff he gave you will kill you. You're going be alright, don't worry." He reassured her as gripped her trembling body to his chest. "I promise alright? I promise. Zero, hurry the _fuck_ up!" He barked out furiously. Victor felt Poison's occasional thrashing and constant shaking become less and less as her body lost control of her muscle movements. "You did good today Lynn. You were perfect…" He told her. Victor could feel her slipping away which only made him hold onto her tighter, his nails biting into her skin.

"I'll be damned if I let him take you away... Just hang in there a little longer."

Using all her strength Poison weakly reached up and dragged her fingers across Victor's cheek. Her vision slowly flickered out into blackness and her body went limp. The last conscious thing she heard was Victor yelling for Zero.

* * *

AN: Sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger! Hope you liked this chapter :) As always Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Lynn's eyes slowly cracked open, every muscle in her body felt heavy and sore with fatigue. A cheap comforter scratched at her cheek as she slowly turned over and that was when she knew that she was not on the airplane anymore. Suddenly everything began to come back to her and she shot up in bed, her defenses taking control. Quickly taking in her crude and tacky surroundings, she realized that she was in one of the safe houses the company used for agents. Noticing this she relaxed a bit, her head beginning to swoon from her sudden movements.

"How are you?" She heard someone ask from behind her. She turned to see Victor leaning against the doorframe and peering down at her.

"I'm fine." She lied, pushing the blankets off of her and straightening up in the bed she found herself on. "What happened to me?"

Victor regarded her with a frown as he stepped into the room, "Your Cajun friend drugged you, if you could believe that."

Poison's brow furrowed in confusion, trying to remember any occasion where Remy would have had the chance to drug her. Either he was very good at his slight-of-hand tricks or she had been far too careless that night to notice him slip anything into her drink.

"What did he give me?" She asked, curious to know what had done all that damage to her. After all she could tell by their location that she had been out for at least half a day.

"It was a very heavy sedative. Your poison responded negatively to it and caused a violent reaction that may have ended up killing you if we hadn't of jumpstarted your heart and given you a shot of steroids. We think that he marked you as an agent when you first met him in the store earlier."

Poison felt her arm where a patch of skin felt extra tender. Rolling up her sleeve she found a large circular bruise on her arm. She looked up at Victor questioningly who had notice her looking.

"It's from the steroid shot." He said, giving her a somewhat apologetic look. "You were convulsing still when you were unconscious."

Poison pressed her lips together, shuddering at the thought. She poked at the bruise with some curiosity, slowly remembering how Victor had held her in his arms and tried to comfort her when she was dying. She could never recall him doing something like that before, not even for his brother.

"Do you ever bruise?" She suddenly asked him, trying to steer her mind away from thinking about his peculiar behavior on the plane. "We've been working together for almost three years; I guess I just never thought to ask."

Victor snorted, a wry grin tugging at his lips, "Thanks, no wonder I never get a Christmas card from you. I don't by the way. Not really."

"Lucky," Poison sighed.

"That don't mean it still doesn't hurt." He replied defensively, shutting the door to the hallway closed. A smile curled at the edges of Poison's mouth as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and dangled them for a moment. The thought of Victor looking for sympathy was somewhat endearing to her, even though he was an irritable beast.

"Thank you by the way for being there for me." She told him as she slowly attempted to stand up. Victor watched her intently, making sure that she wasn't going to fall. Amazingly, she was able to ease herself up without much of a fuss. "Zero wouldn't have done the same. I swear, sometimes he's more of an animal than you."

"Wow, we're really handing out the complements tonight. Was it something I said?" He growled, crossing his arms and leaning up against a dresser.

"No, it was something you did." Poison slowly made her way over to him. "You saved my life. And although the things I'm telling you seem a little backhanded I'm really trying to say thank you. So… thank you." She said hesitating before wrapping her arms around him.

Hugging Victor Creed was the last thing she ever thought she'd do, but oddly enough it felt right for her to be doing it. After all, he saved her life when he could have easily let her die. Somewhere inside of her heart, which Victor and the other guys joked was three sizes too small, she wanted to show him that she was appreciative of him and not always the cold bitch she tried to be when around the mutant.

Feeling Poison pull herself close to his chest Victor in turn wrapped his arms around her. He was slow about it though and perhaps a bit hesitant because of the foreign feeling of her holding onto him. But once he got his arms around her he seemed to settle in nicely. He never really hugged anyone- it just wasn't something Victor Creed did. But he had to admit he liked being able just to touch Poison even if it was only out of her gratitude towards him.

"Hey, think nothing of it." He said with a half smile as he rested his chin atop her head. It always seemed to him like she was the ice queen. She never let anyone in and never let anyone make her look vulnerable. Even if she wasn't the way she was the idea of any of the mutants on the team fooling around with her was simply taboo.

AN: okay so it's been a long freaking time since I've updated this story and I'm really sorry for those of you who have been waiting. You've all been really great fans and have shown your support for me and my writing so I thank you and beg you to continue to stick with me. I'll get it done! I have so much to write and so many places to take this story, so continue to read and review and enjoy because I have not given up on it.


	16. Chapter 16

Victor held Poison closer to him as he began to sofly mold his fingers into the gentle curves of her body. His movements were barely noticable to Poison but Victor felt like he was on thin ice. Still he wasn't going to give this up for anything, even if she did smack him.

"I want you." He said as he held her in his arms, his grip tightening on her. His breath was hot on her hair and his voice was filled with desire.

"What?" Poison asked, startled and confused. Her heart immediately began to pound nervously in her chest. Was Victor being serious right now?

"Almost losing you tonight made me realize how much I want you." He whispered into her soft, flower scented hair. The gravel in his voice made her spine tingle. It seemed to her that his words came out more like a confession than a statement. It sounded as if he were apologizing to her for his feelings.

Poison's back stiffened upon hearing this. She then tried to end the embrace but Victor still held onto her tightly. Her discomfort had set in full swing now and Poison placed her hands firmly on his bare arms and tried to push him back. He immediately responded with a low, threatening growl,

"_No_." he snapped holding her closer to him. He could feel Poison's heart rate quicken through her chest at his staunch refusal. Victor could immediately sense her building fear.

"Now Victor, stop." She said in a warning tone. "I just told you you're less of an animal than Zreo, don't make me take it back."

Victor looked down at her then and saw the seriousness in her eyes. He knew she would attack him if he didn't release her.

"Is the idea of me wanting you so offensive?" Victor asked, angry at her negative reaction towards his advances.

"Just let go of me," Poison snapped.

He then pushed her away from him. Poison stumbled backwards, knocking the backs of her knees against the bed. She steadied herself on the footboard and looked over at Victor who was stewing in the corner in anger.

"I'm going tomorrow Victor, and I'm never coming back. There's no point in saying these things to me when I'm leaving." She told him, not knowing any other polite way to explain her rejection of him.

Victor raked his fingers through his hair resisting the urge to punch a hole in the wall, "What, so you're just going to leave tomorrow and pretend all this never fucking happened?" He asked, now restlessly pacing across the room.

Poison sat back on the footboard, "That was the plan, yes."

Victor was thrown by her disinterest in him, the team, and all that had happened in the past few years of her life. He couldn't believe that she didn't care about any of what went on between them in their time of being partners.

"So you're just going to pretend that I never existed?" He asked. "You're gonna go to your new life and forget all about me, like I was a bad dream."

Poison threw her hands up in frustration, "Don't be stupid Victor, of course not!"

"Then tell me Lynn, did you ever like me?" He asked.

Poison's heart caught in her chest at the question. She was startled by his straightforwardness. "What?" She asked trying to by herself more time to think about what he had just said.

"Just answer the fucking question Lynn." He snapped. Now he was the one who was frustrated. Victor knew that this probably was not the best way of asking her but he had to know the truth. It was time for Lynn to be truly honest with him for once.

Poison's eyes fell to the floor, her fingernails biting into the wooden footboard. Her heart was pounding inside but she put forth her best effort to appear calm on the outside.

"I… I never allowed myself to have feelings for any member of the team, especially you." She told him. "I knew what you were like so I never entertained the idea. Since the beginning I told myself to have neutral feelings towards you and the others."

"But they aren't neutral are they?" Victor asked, approaching her. "I see how you look at me sometimes, like you want to tear my goddamn head off." He said, his words coming out like an attack on her.

Poison's defensive eyes met his as she stood up from her seat, "The more I told myself you were an animal, the easier it was to push you away from my heart. That does not mean I hate you Victor."

"Then what does it mean Lynn?" He pushed the question thus backing Poison up into a corner.

"I don't know." She said, her tone warning him to stop asking her.

"That's not an answer damn it! What does it mean?" He barked.

"I don't know!" She screamed pushing him out of her face. Poison then retreated to the other side of the room, trying to get some air. Her face was hot from anger and she was so frustrated with him that she was close to tears. "I don't hate you Victor." She said finally; her back turned to him as she ran her fingers running through the roots of her hair. "I promise I don't."

"Then what aren't you telling me?" He asked, his tone sounding vulnerable. Victor was at a loss as to where to go from here.

Poison slowly turned around to face him then, her heart was racing but she ignored it. Victor waited for her to say something but words never came. Instead she swiftly crossed the room to him and pressed her lips to his, hoping to answer the question she has been asking herself for years; how does she feel about Victor Creed?

AN: So things are pretty intense right now between Victor and Poison. Let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Poison pressed her lips to Victor's quickly and without thought. Yet once they were actually touching fear struck Poison and she began to hesitate. Just as she began to pull away and end the kiss as quickly as she had initiated it Victor took her face in his hand and reconnected them.

Victor captured her lips fully and slowly wrapped his arm around her waist. He was surprisingly gentle; Poison had not expected that. His lips moved passionately over hers and she began to respond. Poison wound her arms around his neck, wanting to be closer to him and his body's warmth. Her lips brushed over his fangs and a hot shiver ran down her spine.

Victor was being very careful not to accidentally bite her or scratch her. It was so easy to do and he did not want to hurt her or make her think that he wanted to. He hadn't cared about those issues much with other women, but Poison was special to him and he wanted her to stay.

Poison fell into their kiss, losing herself in Victor's touch. She never thought that she'd be in this position with Victor but it felt so good. All the years of witty remarks and private jokes, all the frustration and pent up anger towards one another, all the sly looks and shared grins seemed to make sense now.

Then, just when everything began to fall so nicely into place, memories of the past flashed before Poison's eyes: Africa, his stage of bloodlust, all the murders, the killings, the drinking and bloody path of sorrow and gore he left behind him wherever he went. Then a thought of her future and being a part of this tragic history lay prominent in her mind's eye.

Roughly breaking away from the kiss Poison started to struggle in his grasp yet she couldn't untangle herself from Victor's arms. Victor let out a frustrated growl and he held her tightly to him. Poison had made the leap he never thought that she was capable of and he wasn't going to let her go now.

"No!" She yelled angrily, she could believe she allowed herself to kiss him. "Let go, I can't do this," she said trying the jerk herself away, "just let go!"

"Lynn, stop it!" Victor demanded, still holding onto her. Still she only continued to fight him. Grabbing her by the upper arms he backed her up into the wall behind her and held her there and arms length away from him. He shook his head as he breathed heavily into the space he had put between them, unable to imagine why she was acting this way all of the sudden.

Poison stared at him angrily now, her eyes glowing bright violet. Victor knew this to be one of her warning signs. She would attack him at any moment now if he gave her cause to do so. Poison then tasted a cooper-like substance on her lips. Her eyes widened when she realized what it was. Victor's fangs had cut her lip when she had pulled away from him and now she was bleeding.

"Shit," she cursed wiping her mouth and shrinking away from Victor. He then reached out to her lips to wipe the blood off but Poison shoved him away. "Don't come near me you idiot, you'll be killed." She said truing from him. She had accidentally killed people before with this sort of thing, but those incidences were a long time ago when her mutation was just beginning to blossom.

Victor still insisted that he take a look at her lip, "If a machine gun can't do the job a little drop of blood isn't going to do anything." He muttered, trying to turn her head back to him. She still kept away.

"How do you know?" She snapped, dabbing her lip with her palm once more.

Victor smiled then, grabbing her hips and guiding her closer to him, "Why don't we find out?"

"Victor," she sighed in annoyance, placing her hands against his chest to keep him away.

"Lynn…" He said, trying to reason with her.

"Don't call me that." She said in frustration. No one on the team ever called her Lynn, that was too personal for her. Yet Victor always managed to slip the name in a few times every now and then. She never let him get away with it though and she wasn't going to start to let him get away with it now.

Rubbing his hand on her shoulder he stepped in closer to her, the warm friction sent shivers down her spine. "Why not?" He asked leaning into her.

"Please stop" she whispered, their mouths only inches away. She didn't fully believe that her poison would kill him, yet still there was a chance, and she wasn't sure that she wanted him kissing her again. Still her lips tingled from their kiss earlier and it had felt so good to have him touch her the way he did.

"Why not Lynn?" He asked again ignoring her request. Victor looked down at her, Poison's eyes were downcast and her lips were parted as if she wanted to say something but nothing came out. Her mind was racing a hundred miles a minute.

Victor was a dangerous man she thought to herself, but then again she was a dangerous woman. Were they not perfect together? That was a stupid question with an obvious answer but it called for some consideration. They were not a perfect match yet Victor understood her. What man was going to understand and accept the things she had done or even begin to fathom what she had seen in her lifetime? Furthermore, what man was going understand her mutation and not be afraid to be around her? Victor was there for her and he always had been.

"I don't want to hurt you," Poison said finally, caressing Victor's cheek with her hand. "But I'm not sure that that's possible."

"You're probably right," Victor smirked. He then leaned down to her lips once more. Poison closed the space between them and Victor tasted the blood on her lips. It burnt through his tongue and the poison began coursing through his blood stream. It hurt like hell but he didn't want her to know that. His breathing became heavy and he felt himself begin to die.

"Victor?" She asked, worried by the look on his face.

Soon the pain of her blood tearing up his own circulatory system became far too much to bear and with a weak cry he passed out on the floor. Poison stared at his body for a long while, silent as the grave. His chest had stopped moving up and down from his breathing and all of his muscles went slack. For a moment she thought that she had actually killed Victor but he opened his eyes a minute later and let out a wry laugh.

"That was fun." He scoffed, looking up at her from the floor.

"You bastard!" She cried, wanting so very much to kick him in his side for his stupidity. "Why did you do that?" She asked kneeling down beside him.

"To prove that you can't kill me. It worked out well all things considered."

AN: Another chapter and quick too! Let me know what you all think!


End file.
